Destiny Clash of the Kirigakure Shinobi
Prologue In a random dark and deep forest of the Kirigakure where nobody dares to explore the jungle, a short young man with brown color short hair is seen wandering around the forest with anxious looking on his face. The young man tried his best to analyze the situation but it was a pointless act. He is not as smart as his other teammates, nor he has any sensing ability. Beneath the forest, it has nothing but solely comprised with tall trees around. The large amount of giant trees and tall bushes made the forest became a maze, except this one is green color. Destiny Meeting "What the hell is going on and most importantly where is this ? Did Guoxing put me in his illusion ? I remembered I was sleeping just a while ago ...", Shinrin Shōkaze muttering to himself as he is exploring the forest deeper and deeper. "Welcome to Kirigakure, What brings you here..........?" a voice coming from on top of a tree in a sudden that caused Shōkaze to stop his motion. He immediately vanished from the thin air and appeared behind the person who sat on the tree and quickly drew his Kunai out from his pocket. "Who are you ... ?" Shōkaze said to the person while pointing his stainless kunai on the anonymous' neck. "Wow, what do we have here.........? Shinrin Shōkaze, the missing-nin. I was wondering where on earth were you hiding......?......Why are you here..? I was a hunter-nin in the past, hunting horrible Ninja's like you, but know I am the one being hunted, well that makes on par us allies against Kirigakure........ My name is Kengen Shoji. Nice to meet you" said Shoji, as he looked at Shinrin in the eyes. "How do you know my name ? Apart from that ... please don't relate me with you, I fight for justice, not a criminal. Additionally, you don't deserve to call my name unless you prove yourself as a strong shinobi, here is a little test for you." As Shōkaze ended his sentence, he quickly swung his kunai, attempted to slash Shoji's neck apart without any doubt and hesitation. "A man fighting with a kunai are you serious... ?" Shoji said as he deflected Shinrin with his fuma Shuriken. Shōkaze jumped backward and caught his deflected kunai single handedly in the mid air, checked his kunai carefully before putting it back in his pocket with the sharp point on bottom of the pocket. Battle of the Kirigakure Twin Prodigy "As I expected from this man, I can sense his strong aura before even the fight began but being capable to scratch my kunai after I strengthen it with ten layer of Earth Chakra is quite amazing, it's a feat that nobody could achieve except my fellow mates... This is... interesting..." Shōkaze stood on the top of another tree while thinking deeply by himself, suddenly smirked and said, "I guess I have no choice but to beat you in order to ask how you know me and how much you know about... us." After he ended his talks, he raised his hand upward and slowly formed an ice spear from the gas by using his bloodline limit to turn gas into liquid then to solid before charged towards Shoji with the sharp and shiny semi-transparent icy spear." "Ice, can be easily countered... Lava Release: Lava Fist Technique" said Shoji as the hot fist's melted the ice spear, Shōkaze is shocked with the special technique but he somehow managed to leap back by giving up the assault. The ice is converted into water, which Shoji drank in a gulp. "Pretty refreshing, well though you can change the state, you can't change the temperature" laughed Shoji. "Lava Release... It seems you are not an ordinary ninja ... and you are wrong, in order to change the state, I have to transfer or absorb energy into or from the gas molecules which ultimately affects their temperature, though I am not able to when it comes to contact with your lava." Shōkaze explained to his opponent before raising his right hand in the air and performing hand seals single handedly with his left hand. "Wind Release: Wind Blast" shouted Shōkaze as he blew a strong wind towards his target from his mouth and instantly disappear from the spot." Shoji replied, "Wind techniques... Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique..." as the flames went forward and became gigantic enough to burn the trees, in front of Shoji. Due to the natural weakness of Wind Nature, the wind blast was engulfed by the fireball created by him. "As I thought, a Lava Release user will able to use Fire Release, so he is going to dispel my Wind Blast with Fire Technique. Now is my chance to ambush him from behind while he thought he is winning and letting his guard down..." Shōkaze appeared behind Shoji, a few metres away and attempted to thrust him with his elongated ice spear. "Argh, attacking from behind... scardy-cat" said Shoji as he got struck by the ice spears, but was perfectly all-right the next second." You are too serious about this fight Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison. This will keep you from fighting..." said Shoji imprisoning Shōkaze. However, after Shoji ended his line, the imprisoned "Shōkaze" turned out into a wood bundle. "Even if I attacked from behind, I won't kill anyone innocent without good reason. I foresaw you will able to counter it, but how about this one ?" Shōkaze appeared from behind with another long ice spear. He shattered it into hundreds pieces of tiny ice fragments, attempted to paralyze and force him to tell everything he know. However it doesn't proceed like he thought, "You really make me use this, Bee-ya-ku-gaan." Shoji said, as the bandage on his left eye broke apart, revealing a Byakugan and Shoji was able to escape from the point blank range hundreds ice shards assault. "This is, Byakugan ?" Shōkaze was shocked when he saw the legendary dōjutsu of Hyuga Clan. "Who the hell are you ? I expected something more from you, but this is too much ... Byakugan ... then Lava Release ... what's next ?" he asked anxiously towards Shoji while standing on another tree, around ten metres distance between both of them. "Well, I never really show myself of, but you are really great enough to make me show you my Dojutsu," laughed Shoji as he threw his fuma shuriken, towards Shōkaze. "It seems you won't tell me about yourself nor your knowledge. I am really curious about it." he closed his eyes while talking as the fuma shuriken was flying towards him. Before it could reach him, he raised his right palm horizontally and negated the attack, not simply deflecting it but melting it into liquid. The Real Battle "The world is doomed as long as this kind of human exists in the world so the God granted me His hand to save the world from this inevitable disaster. I am sure that you are a criminal who randomly ripped others bloodline limit, so today I will judge you with my hands. Kaminote Kai !" shouted Shōkaze as both of his hands were glowing. He immediately disappear, leaving no trace behind." Don't try to hide from me you brat, I am a sensor and i can see your movements underground." come out from your hiding," Shoji said as he threw three fuma shurikens into the air. Shōkaze ignored Shoji's warning as he knew it was pointless to hide from a Byakugan, what he plotted was preparing a signature move. To complete the move, he acted like he was digging the ground, but in reality, he was releasing large amount of energy into the atoms of the underground land in a specific location. In a sudden, he emerged from another ground, this time it's just a couple of metres behind Shoji. He immediately replied to his opponent as he came out from the ground. "Hiding ? Don't make me laught, try this. Kai!" The ground that Shoji was standing underwent melting and evaporation in a matter of second, proceeded of becoming gas immediately while Shōkaze attempted to perform an martial art kick on Shoji's body to push him into the deep hole created by his technique. Shoji in an last effort jump, leapt towards Shokaze by trampled over him, jumping towards higher ground, making Shōkaze crush on the ground, nearly fell into his own trap. He could have easily avoided that leapt, though his body couldn't cooperate anymore due to extreme exhaustion. "Damn it ... For the sake of the world ... I will use every bit of my chakra to banish you from here once and for all with my strongest technique!" shouted Shōkaze as his hand glowed even brighter. "Kyūkyoku Kaminote!" he shouted again shortly after he declared to use his ultimate technique. Shoji doesn't show any facial expression but replied, "Shouting won't make you stronger. About your ultimate technique... let see whose is stronger!" Shōkaze smiled as he raised both of his hand on the air, slowly moved his hand horizontally. In front of his palm, the dimension started to break open, slowly enlarged until it reached its maximum size, around one metre diameter. Shoji performed a tons of hand seals before clapping his hand and said "One crystal is weak, tons of crystal is nothing as they are limited, but with this ... the crystals are unlimited! Crystal Release: Tree of Life". The ground started to crumble as crystal pillars blasted through underground and kept on growing. "Forgive me, Hikari, I remembered you told me not to use this technique that you taught me, but ... I have no choice," he muttered to himself and shouted one last time, "Kai!". Large amount of water with myriad type of liquids gushed out from the portal and scattered randomly. The liquids then suddenly took their solid state in the form of sharp weapons and flew towards Shoji at very high speed. As the sharp weapons made with the strongest alloy in term of physical ability came in contact with the crystal that regenerate instantly, large explosion occurred and it kept on repeating until the final blast that knocked down both of them to the ground. Shōkaze lied on the ground helplessly, his vision became darker and darker. Before it was completely black out, he used his last strength to look the surrounding. Out of his calculation, he saw Shoji standing as his cell regenerating at a very slow speed due to immense injury. Shōkaze was shocked by another Kekkei Genkai he was using and said, "If... he doesn't possess this special ability, he would have died... or seriously injured. Wait... no... lost is a lost, it was my defeat, game over." Shoji walked towards him slowly due to his serious injury even after the healing. Both of them traded a few words before Shōkaze completely lost his consciousness. Epilogue "What is happening to him ?" "I don't know, I seriously don't know." "You don't have to cheat, I know that you are the one who put the sleeping powder on his drinks, right ? I know you want to revenge against him about what he did on you yesterday, but this is too much. You made us late for the mission." "You cheater, just stop using your damn Seishogan to sense what I am doing. Damn you, Shiro. About the mission, just don't worry about it. I will go and kill the fatty assassin who lurking around in that village with my Swift Release." "You better do, Hikari. Don't make us to get scold by Mizuko-san". "I heard someone talking near me, although not that clear, I can figured out who are they by their talking style. It must be ..." Shōkaze opened his eyes slowly but interrupted as Hikari shouted, "Hey! Shō-chan is awoke!" The voice was loud enough to alert other members. "Tone down your voice, Hikari," replied Shōkaze. As he ended his line, he closed back his eyes and rested. ---- (Flashback) "You are a strong shinobi, it is my honor to battle against you, that's it if you are a good shinobi instead of a criminal. It is really a waste that God created you but gifted you the heart of an evil. It seems that the justice will be halted for now..." said Shōkaze. "Good and evil, everyone viewed them as two exact things but in reality, they are not. They are combined as a gradient. You can't simply judge anyone with the claims of yourself as a God. It is true you possess the Hand of God, but you misused it. Humans are humans, nothing more than that, we are not saint nor satan. Furthermore, you don't know much about me but I can assure you we are almost the same kind of person." replied Shoji while standing over barely conscious Shōkaze. "I heard this line before... I guess you are not that evil after all, I can sense it while we are battling just now. The aura you possess doesn't really belong to either good or evil, quite similar to mine. I should have realize this earlier." Shōkaze replied while laughing. "It seems... this is the end... Thanks for the fight and most importantly what you told me. You helped me to confirmed what I was still doubting. By the way, I wonder how you know my na..." Before Shōkaze able to end his words, he choked as bloods surged out from his nose and mouth. "Don't speak anymore, just rest and listen. All of these are an illusion, not really an illusion actually... but... is instead a destiny meeting for two of us from different timeline. The God told me Himself, reasoning that this fight will grant both of us benefit that might change our future. At first, I doubt I will gain anything but now, I know what should I do when I go back to my world. However, after this, both of us will lose all the memory about the God, though not the dream but we will likely treat what happened here as a dream." laughed Shoji as he ended the talks as both of them gradually disappear. "Thanks," said Shōkaze and Shoji replied, "Thanks you too." ----